bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome to Hama Town: Keyran and Rozeluxe
Sitting under the shade of a tree, Keyran was looking at the knife in is hands. He hated life but it felt better when the pain flared in his arm and the blood dripped down. Sighing he winced as he pushed the blade into his flesh. He had only been in Hama town for year and had done is best to avoid contact with other people. Walking toward a tree in his usualy napping location, Raze noticed an unfamiliar youth sitting in his spot. "Oi! What are ya doin there? Everyone knows this here is my spot." Immediately stopping and sheathing the knife he stood up. "Oh sorry, I didn't know. I'll just be on my way." Keyran hurridely stood up and started to move away. "Fine with me. There are plenty of other comfy spots around town anyway." Raze said as he yawned and began stretching. Keyran walked alway clutching his arm and biting his lip in pain. He did feel better. So much better that he turned around and decided to introduce himself. "Umm, Hey. I am new here and I was wondering if... I'm Keyran." Keyran was trying to say hi. Opening an eye as he reclined on the tree. "Oh? Speak up, can't rightly hear ya if yer whisperin like some kind of little mouse." "Ok. I was just saying hi and that my name is Keyran Ichikue. Nice to meet you." Keyran spoke up, looking at Raze, not to sure what he was expecting out of this conversation. "Oh I see. Well I gotta say, ya picked an odd place to go sight-seeing. Are ya crazy or just plain bored out of yer mind?" Raze asked through a long yawn. "Oh I just like the solitude," Keyran answered while hiding his left arm behind his back. "Why are you out here then?" "Me? I just like resting from time to time and thinking about my fiance. I haven't been able to see her much, although I plan on visisting her pretty soon." Raze smiled as the wind blew his loose hair into his face, giving him a wild appearance "You're going to get married, well I hope that goes well." Keyran began to rock on his heels before saying goodbye and turning to leave. "Thanks for that. I hope you find what you are looking for as well." Raze said with a smile as he dusted off his spot by the tree and sat back down. "Oh, thanks. Hope to meet again." Keyran finished his goodbyes and left to the apartment he rented. "Nice guy. Kinda odd...but still nice" Raze smiled as he watched the boy walk away. "Hmm I should keep an eye on him around town." Keyran returned to his rented rooms but quickly left again. He was urging for the fresh air and went to a local store to buy his weeks shopping. After doing that he went to the local park, as empty as a graveyard and sat there. The wind moaned gently as his only companion highliting his loneliness After awaking from his nap, Raze made his way throughout the town before spotting Keyran yet again in a park. "Oi! What are you still doing around these parts?" Keyran glanced up at his companion. "I-I, sorry to get in your way. I didn't realise." Keyran sighed dejectedly as her set off again leaving Raze and the park behind. "Odd kid." Raze smiled as hewatched Keyran walk away before nodding and slowly following after him Turning quickly on the spot, Keyran raised an accusatory finger. "Hey! Are you following me? Wh-What do you want?" Keyran asked angrily.